


Sugar Sweet, Can I Have Some of That?

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua rarely cursed, but fuck his best friend right now. Thanks to his own loose lips during stupid points in time where he told Seungcheol things, he was here. Joshua currently had his back against the outside wall of their apartment as he was ever so graciously pushed out by Seungcheol, in front of the hot neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet, Can I Have Some of That?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar.  
> Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”  
> BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.
> 
> from:otpprompts on tumblr (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148534752379/person-a-and-b-are-roommates-that-live-together-in)

Joshua regretted agreeing to live with Seungcheol a decent amount of the time. The other man was one his best friends but freaking crap was he lazy. Ok, he wasn’t extremely lazy but some things Joshua could’ve done without. Like Seungcheol’s habits of leaving his socks all over the entryway. Or his habit of forgetting dishes in the sink. Or forgetting that it was his day to throw out the garbage. On those days Joshua threatened to throw him out if he didn’t do his share of the work. It went well after the first few times of Seungcheol trying to dissolve into tears in order to sway Joshua, which didn’t work at all.

Joshua was a sweet person; he was nice. But Choi Seungcheol tested his patience. And Joshua had been friends with this guy for a decent amount of years already. Four very long years of friendship and this is what he did to Joshua.

Ok so a part of this situation might’ve been his fault. He may have done a dumb thing and admitted offhandedly that he found their new neighbor, Jeonghan, to be hot and that he wouldn’t mind if sometime soon a date might happen to Seungcheol. And embarrassingly in a moment of insobriety, he told Seungcheol he would love to get up close and personal to see how many inches Jeonghan was packing. Joshua managed to catch him one day coming back from what looked to be a basketball game and the shorts he was wearing. One move and Joshua saw a rather, ahem, different shape. Sue him, but he was a size queen, when he bothered with dating men anyhow.  There was nothing wrong with a good reaming with the right technique and the perfect size. His mind went south that night as he drank more than he should’ve and he blurted it out.

Joshua rarely cursed, but fuck his best friend right now. Thanks to his own loose lips during stupid points in time where he told Seungcheol things, he was here. Joshua currently had his back against the outside wall of their apartment as he was ever so graciously pushed out by Seungcheol, in front of the hot neighbor.

* * *

 

Jeonghan knocked on their door. “Hey,” he ruffled the back of his head, “Do you guys mind if I borrow some sugar? Seungkwan, my roommate, wants to bake a cake for his boyfriend but we’re out it seems as he keeps botching up the recipe.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol said with an evil gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He came up from behind Joshua out of nowhere; Joshua opened the door. He continued, “Well we have plenty of sugar.” And Joshua felt hands on his back and out the door he went.

Pushing Joshua out the door Seungcheol said, “Joshua here is as sweet as can be! I think he’s a great substitute!”

Joshua stumbled into Jeonghan, who grabbed onto him by his waist as gravity made Joshua fall., dropping the bowl he had in his hand on the asphalt with a clunk. Flustered as hell, Joshua opened his mouth to babble apologies until he heard a creak of the door. He whipped his head around to see Seungcheol grin at him before slamming the door closed and the lock click in place.

Yelping, totally ignoring that he was still in Jeonghan’s arms, “Choi Seungcheol! Let me back in!”

“Ah,” Jeonghan said. “You might want to quiet down before the other neighbors yell at us.”

Joshua whipped his head around once again and stared down at their position. Jeonghan with his face up close and personal, it really was handsome, and Joshua still very close into his personal space and hands on him. He scrambled away from Jeonghan, pushing at the hands on his waist, plastering himself against the wall.

* * *

 

Back still plastered against the wall, Joshua blurted out, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—well Seungcheol didn’t mean to push me out. I’m sorry for falling into you.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Yea, no. I think your friend meant to push you out. If what he said was an indicator.” He smirked, “Are you really as sweet as sugar?” He took a few steps toward Joshua, who tried to push back against the wall, but he was trapped and had nowhere to go.  “I mean you wouldn’t work for a cake, but I wouldn’t mind seeing if you were as sweet as your friend says you are.” Jeonghan walked until he barricaded Joshua with one hand against the wall barring him from escape.

Looking up at Jeonghan this close, Joshua could see every lash and the straight slope of his nose. He let out a little meep.

“So how about it?” Jeonghan said.

His lips were so close. Joshua could feel his whole face on fire. This was beyond embarrassing, stupid freaking best friend. With no escape in sight, Joshua took the plunge. He moved his face quickly, and kissed Jeonghan on the side of his lips. Pulling his face back he tried to inch towards his apartment door.

Jeonghan, clearly surprised, gently touched the spot. He smiled, and stopped Joshua once again placing his other hand on the side of Joshua’s face. “Well I didn’t mean for that, but I don’t mind.” He touched Joshua’s lips lightly, eyes brightening at the blush on Joshua’s face. “If you’re going to give me sweetness like this, I ah, think you should place it somewhere else. Like my lips instead of the side.” Shrugging, “You know for me to feel the full extent of how sweet you really are.”

Joshua whispered, even as his heart pounded like a jack hammer, “I don’t kiss until date three.”

“Do you now? So what was that?” Jeonghan asked, smirking salaciously at Joshua.

Clearing his throat, Joshua stood taller. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by this guy, no matter how hot he was. Joshua was equally as good looking; years of having it pounded into his head from friends and ex’s who left him despite his pretty face. They always cited he was colder than expected. “That was a taste. If you want the real deal we have to date.”

“Hmmm,” Jeonghan said, caressing Joshua’s jawline. He was intrigued. “Perfectly fine by me. I was angling for a date. Even better if we schedule more dates in advance. I can see that you’re someone I want around for a long time. So are you free tonight? We can start now.”

Eye sparkling, Joshua replied, “You’re going to abandon your friend who sounds like he needs help?” And even through his pounding heart and the blood rushing to his face, he could hear the occasional pan slam and screams of frustrations coming from Jeonghan’s apartment.

Jeonghan shrugged. “He’s got his sweetheart. And I think I’m on my way to finding mine. So he’ll have to deal. Dinner?” He smiled down at Joshua with that one centimeter difference in their heights.

“If you’re free at 7.” Joshua said, giving Jeonghan his own little smirk.

“I’ll clear my schedule for you. Now from the sounds of it I better go get some sugar from the store for him.” Dropping his fingers from Joshua’s face he said, “I’ll be knocking on your door later, no need to fall into my arms yea?” With that he walked away and giving Joshua a parting wink.

Joshua wanted to slump against the wall and fall to the floor but he had a best friend to deal with. Moving to his door, he started pounding on it, “Choi Seungcheol! If you don’t let me in right now someone will be thrown out with the trash tomorrow!” He took a deep breath, “I’ll make sure to tell Jihoon what you were really doing that night before your anniversary!”

The door never opened as fast. “Hey Shua,” he said nervously. “So how did things go?”

Joshua let out a snort and walked into the apartment, ignoring Seungcheol’s questions and pleas to not tell Jihoon anything, “Shuaa please. I’m your best friend.”

He had a date to get ready for after all.


End file.
